Façade
by Steelrush
Summary: A story that takes place between chapter 33 and 34 of Trapped on the Island of Pokemon. This one is a crossover of InteractiveStory's game known by the title Façade. The rest of the summary is inside. Rated M due to content not suitable for younger audiences.
1. Chapter 1: Ash, you dummy!

Why, hello there readers. This story I have to show you takes place between chapter 33 and 34 of Trapped on the island of Pokemon, and features two characters from the game known as Facade.

In this story, we find Demealla the Zoroark, her son Peppy the Zorua, Shadow the Hedgehog, and Ash Ketchum going to Hydro City to visit Trip and Grace, who somehow have been manifested into their world.

While you wait for the other stories to be updated, you can enjoy a rather comical one here.

Iris: Sheesh! Why are you guys taking so lon-

Shadow: Shut up, Iris!

Me: Um, ooohkay, onto the story...

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **If I owned Pokemon and/or Sonic the Hedgehog (which Shadow is from), I wouldn't be posting stories on this site, would I? (Note that the game Facade is also owned by InteractiveStory, which Trip and Grace are from as well. The character labeled Trip in this story is not Ash's rival from Unova).

* * *

_Q: What do you want me to do in order to prove I'm now a human?_

_ Worf: DIE._

_ - _Quote from the Star Trek TNG episode where Q is turned into a human.

* * *

A soft breeze blew through the rivers of a beautiful aquatic city crafted out of several materials, mainly related to that of crystalline fabric and partially transparent glass.

The towers shined with multifaceted hues as the sun slowly set beneath the ocean that surrounded the metropolis, and the beauty of the neon lighting slowly compensated for the fading rainbow hues that the sun created when its rays touched the crystal skyscrapers.

Several boats began to activate their lights as well, and contribute to the excellent looks that the city gained at night.

The rivers which took the place of what would be a traditional city's roads were relatively calm for the most part, and had their own neon-lighting at the bottom, which also lit up the seaweeds (giving them a relatively odd, but still appealing look).

As the sun took rest beneath the sea, a mysterious boat carrying four distinct passengers cruised inward to the extraordinary city that awaited them.

* * *

"Oh, wow...Look at this place!" Peppy gasped in fascination as his mother controlled their vehicle. "I didn't think I'd get to see a town that looks this cool before."

Demealla smiled as she gazed at the ancient-looking towers, which still clearly had modern technological traits concealed within their interiors (the neon lights being one of them).

Peppy took a glance at the sidewalks and street lamps, clearly dumbfounded at what he was looking at. "Is everything here made out of crystal?" the Zorua asked his mother in awe.

Demealla snickered with a positive tone, and nodded as she patted her child on the head. "Yes, for the most part," she replied happily. "But it's also made out of glass, melted pearls, and platinum."

While the two Pokemon were admiring the beauty of Hydro City, Shadow was busy playing Angry Birds on his iPhone, while Ash was trying to figure out where they were.

"So where are we?" Ash inquired in a clueless manner. Demealla turned around, and saw Shadow sitting on the port chair of the boat, while Ash was staring off into space in the other.

"Forgot already, huh?" the Zoroark responded with a grin. "We're in Hydro City, the place with all the glass towers and rivers for roads."

Demealla pointed to the ferries lined up at something that would serve as an intersection for cars in a normal city. Although traditional traffic signals were present, the rivers served as the roads, and the water-borne vehicles were the main method of motor transportation instead of cars, buses, and otherwise.

"What's that?" the Pokemon trainer asked. Shadow growled at Ash's question, clearly frustrated by Ash's ignorance.

"You're joking..." Demealla said, repressing her laughter. Peppy stood on top of the helm, squinting his left eye in confusion.

"You don't know what a tower is?" the Zorua queried with a disrespectful tone. Ash shook his head, clearly indicating that he did indeed lack that knowledge.

Peppy was about to explain what a tower was to Ash, and was interrupted by Shadow as he waved his left arm in the air, while still playing the game on his phone.

"He can't understand, Peppy. Don't bother trying to tell Ash anything," the hedgehog told the Zorua, before turning his focus to Demealla. "So, what are we doing here?"

Demealla saw the traffic signals change from green to red flash mode, showing that their computer had malfunctioned and gone offline. _Darn it,_ she thought, deciding to tell Shadow why they were here.

"It's a bit of a short story," she answered, turning to face the other two. "Aside from coming to get some photos of our little adventure here along with some souvenirs...I thought I'd bring us to visit a pair of...interesting humans...heheh..."

Shadow discontinued playing the game on his cellphone, and looked at the Zoroark with a disturbed facial expression.

"Something tells me I'm not going to like this," he said, pointing his eyes to the right. "Especially since Ash is trying to leap out of the boa-Hey! Wait a minute..."

The group leaned toward the front, and saw Ash taking a dive into the water, right when a jet-ski decided to race forward.

"Ash, wait!" Demealla shouted with worry, although it was too late. Ash hit the water and sank to the bottom, but quickly resurfaced.

"It's alright, I'm-OOF!" Ash tried to say before being ran over by the aquatic vehicle. "Okay, let's continue going now..." Shadow told everyone.

"What, you just wanna leave Ash here in the river?" Peppy questioned angrily. Shadow crossed his arms with a stern look in his eyes. "Yes," he snorted bitterly. "How did you know?"

Demealla felt the urge to push Shadow in the river too, but decided it wasn't worth it, and went to open the storage compartment to look for the emergency rope.

"Here we go!" she said confidently, ignoring Peppy yelling at Shadow, while the hedgehog stared off into space. "Okay, now to go over there and get Ash back on this boat."

Demealla grabbed the rope and moved to the bow of their vehicle. "Ash, catch!" she shouted to her friend, throwing the rope in the water.

Ash was busy flailing around in the river, trying to keep himself adrift. "Grab onto it!" the Zoroark told him. Ash looked at the rope, and glanced up at Demealla in confusion.

"How am I supposed to do that?!" he called out. Demealla rolled her eyes at the statement in frusteration. "Jus-Seriously?!" she exclaimed in frustration.

"Ash, you dummy!" Peppy stated angrily. Shadow gave Peppy a respectful smirk, and grinned at the prospect. "Finally, something we can all agree on..." the hedgehog whispered.

Demealla sighed explosively, and walked over to Shadow's backpack. "He, what are you-" Shadow tried to say before Demealla unzipped it, pulling out the purple Chaos Emerald.

"Shadow, it's my boat. I can do whatever I want," the Zoroark told him unkindly, holding the Chaos Emerald up in the air, gripping it tightly. "CHAOS CONTROL!"

After she shouted those two words, the illusion fox Pokemon felt as if her body's molecules were being slowly disassembled and watched herself vanish in a white light.

* * *

A few moments later, Demealla found herself still aboard her water craft, although it was clearly in a different place. Shadow and Peppy were still on the boat as well, but Ash was elsewhere.

Shadow took a quick look around, and once again had a frown form upon his face. "You teleported us to a place looking similar to the apartment of that interactive drama game," the hedgehog told her. "Except... it's larger?"

Demealla gazed around the area, and saw that Shadow was correct. They were in an altered formation of the apartment that she planned to take them inside, however the only differences happened to be the ceiling height (four stories), and the half-transparent dining table in the center of the room.

Another major difference was that the rear of the area appeared to be modeled after ancient ruins of an aztect civilization, which was rather odd in some sense.

"Alright," Demealla snickered. "Hopefully they got food this time." Peppy hopped out of the boat, and proceeded to explore the area, while Ash was flopping around on the floor as if he still thought he was drowning.

Demealla prepared to leave the boat, and felt the urge to laugh when she heard trivial arguing in the background.

"Momma, is that the faggy couple arguing in the background?" Peppy asked innocently. Demealla was shocked at Peppy's usage of that specific profanity, and turned around to face Shadow temporarily.

"Did you tell him about that stuff?" the Zoroark glowered at the hedgehog. Shadow made a "hmph" sound and shook his head in the 'no' posture.

_I think I'll beat him up anyway before we get home,_ Demealla thought to herself, leaving the boat and preparing for the upcoming comical excuse for a drama production.

"Don't say those kinds of words, okay Peppy?" the illusion fox told her child. Peppy gave his mother a malicious smile, and ran over to the white couch.

"Huh...?" Demealla murmured in confusion. "I played the game before," the Zorua giggled. "And Yogirasu told me about the other time when he visited these two."

It took Demealla for a moment to understand what Peppy was hinting at, but then finally got the idea when she saw a homosexual-looking pair entering the living room.

One was wearing a plain, featureless green long-sleeved shirt, and had a rather odd face with dirty blond hair on the top of his head.

This man appeared to be rather feminine, and the common person would feel disturbed if he gazed at them with his fraudulent green eyes.

The other was an atypical-looking woman wearing a sleeveless light-blue shirt, having very short brown hair, and had blue-colored eyes that looked as if they were filled with malicious energy.

Both had the same exact grey-colored pants (including shading and texture), and gave off very discomforting facial expressions.

"Well, if it isn't Trip and Grace...!" Demealla announced haughtily. "I wonder what show they'll put off this time."

Trip moved forward and waved his arms around. "Aaaddaaamm!" he cheered with exaggeration

"...A-Adam?" Demealla stuttered, struggling to keep herself from exploding with laughter.

"What's an Adam?" Ash muttered quietly, discontinuing flailing around on the floor and standing up.

"Boooooobbbbb!" Trip shouted happily, dancing around. Ash gave Trip a dumb look, and stared at him mindlessly.

"Just when I thought this night couldn't get anymore ludicrous," Shadow grumbled in annoyance. "Now I see another human that pisses me off."

Trip stopped his idiosyncratic dance, and looked at Shadow with a frightening smile. "Mario!" Trip said to Shadow with excitement.

"...WHAT?" the hedgehog blurted out. "Why are you acting as if you already know our names?" Trip ignored Shadow's comment and strolled over to Peppy. "Professor Gadget!" the strange man greeted.

Grace squinted her left eye and surveyed the room for a brief moment. "Trip...? What are you doing? We don't know these guys, and three of them _aren't even human!_" she said to her husband with a condescending tone. "And how'd that boat get in here?"

Trip gave out a small, yet relaxed sigh. "Grace, don't be such a pessimist!" he chuckled. "Tonight's a celebration, and we might as well make them at home!"

"...Wha-Where did that come from?" she asked in shock. "Trip, are you drunk?" The mentally-disturbed man walked around the room in odd patterns before stopping to face Demealla.

"So, how's work going with you?" he asked the Zoroark. "Define _work_," Demealla told him, not knowing what to say. "What do you mean?"

Trip cocked his head to the side. "I mean, how's your job going?" he said flatly. Demealla gave a noxious smile, thinking of ways to describe her "occupation" while frightening Trip.

"If you count going on hit-and-run raids along with blasting countless criminals to bits, and kidnapping freaks like you two to use as target practice for my boy, I'd say its going pretty good!" the Zoroark openly admitted.

Grace gasped silently at the answer, while Trip's happy smile blatantly grew. "Oh wow, great!" he replied vivaciously. "That sounds fabulous!"

"Queerbag..." Shadow said insultingly. Trip's high-spirited smile instantly turned into an angry glare. "Don't you mean airbag?" Ash asked the hedgehog, interrupting the two.

Trip looked at Ash for a minute and said nothing, and then turned his attention back to Shadow.

"I'm going to overlook that just this once," Trip replied to Shadow. "But say that again, and I'll throw you out, okay Mario?"

Demealla saw Shadow pulling out one of his pistols, but then relaxed when she noticed that he was merely performing maintenance on it.

"Okay, anyway, I forget what we were talking about..." Trip admitted sadly. Demealla recalled her knowledge of Trip and Grace, and remembered how to exploit some more humor out of the two.

"Why don't you pull out some drinks for us?" the Zoroark requested. Trip's eyes lit up with glee, though he didn't seem interested in Demealla's offer.

"Oh, sure! I just want you to check out this photo from our recent vacation to Italy for a sec!" Trip replied, walking over to the crudely drawn picture that appeared to be nothing of the sort. "Mario, come take a look!"

The womanly man pointed his finger at Shadow, clearly trying to get him to exit the boat, and come to admire the picture with him.

The anthropomorphic creature glared at Trip, clearly irritated at the human. "Fuck off..." Shadow responded cruelly.

"Oh come on, take a look!" Trip said anxiously. Shadow loaded a clip into his pistol, and fired a round into Trip's foot. The bullet made its way through the lower section of the man's limb, though it passed through him like liquid.

The shot created a hole in the floor, and caused Grace to look at Shadow in horror. "Uh...uh...uh...Trip? W-W-We better call the police!" she stammered in fear.

Trip paused for a few seconds, and resumed his focus on the series of events he had planned.

"Alright, now for some drinks!" Trip announced joyfully, completely ignoring what Shadow just did. "How does a martini sound?"

"Hmm, no," she answered. "I'll just have some orange soda." Trip had yet another change in his expression, clearly upset once again. "Aww, but let's enjoy ourselves tonight!" he whined like a child.

"Hmph, forget it," the Zoroark told Trip rudely. "I'll make _myself_ something." Demealla pushed Trip out of the way, and went behind the brown bar counter.

"What does this creep have?" she asked herself, scanning the drinks with her eyes. Demealla pulled out a bottle of merlot, and quickly read the ingredients.

"Fifty percent imitation merlot," she read outloud. "Ten percent liquid nitrogen, four percent thermal paste, one percent imitation stomach acid, five perfect methyl salicylate, thirty percent lysergic acid diethylamide...?"

Demealla stared at the bottle in disgust, and continued reading the content of the beverage. "Other ingredients include chlorine, boosted haroin, generic dishwashing soap, unleaded fuel, and a mixed assortment of generic snake venoms...nice."

Putting the bottle back where she took it, Demealla pulled out a bottle of sangria, and saw that its content was even more hazardous than Trip's merlot.

"No wonder this guy is such a freak," Demealla said comically. "I'll just open the fridge instead."

Opening the storage unit, Demealla was delighted at the sight of all sorts of softdrinks, and pulled out an orange soda while she overhead Trip conversing with Ash.

"So, Bob, what would you like?" Trip asked Ash politely. "Uuuuhhhhhh...Let me think...!" Ash told him slowly.

"Ash...thinking? Like that'll happen!" Shadow snickered sarcastically. Grace took a brief look at Shadow, and scratched her head awkwardly. "I take it that you don't like him too well..." Grace muttered in response to Shadow's attitude towards Ash.

The Pokemon trainer began drooling, unable to think of a correct answer to the question he was asked. "How does a martini sound?" the makeshift bartender asked.

"What's a martini?" Ash responded quickly. Trip straightened out his shoulders, not understanding Ash's behavior. "A martini is an alcohol drink..." Trip explained quietly. "What's an alcoholic drink?" Ash asked blankly.

Demealla began to laugh at Ash's stupidity, unable to hold it in any longer. "Something I now think you shouldn't be having," Trip answered with a sad expression on his face.

Shadow frowned at the scene, visibly angry at what he was watching. "Can we go home now?" the hedgehog asked.

Upon his inquiry, Peppy jumped to attention, and opened his mouth wide. One second later, a white flash consumed the entire apartment with a loud bang.

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2: Façade gone haywire

Now for the second half of this story! Here we will be meeting Shadow's first Pokemon, and we'll see his first official Pokemon battle.

Clay: Why don't you put us Unova folk in them stories of yours more often?

Me: OH MAH GAWSH, IMA SORRIES ABOUTS TAHT, DEPUTY!

Clay: Don't you be makin' fun of my accent!

Me: SHURE THANG, PARTNER!

Clay: ...That ain't funny, boy.

* * *

_"I'll be sure to change Elise's fate. And that in turn, should change Elise's fate!"_ - Sonic

* * *

Demealla blinked as the flare died out, wondering what had just happened at the time. Everyone was still present and in place, although Trip was now acting more extraordinarily peculiar than ever.

Peppy was giggling as if he had just heard the funniest joke that had ever been crafted, while Ash was busy staring at the couch.

"Peppy, no need to scramble Trip's brain any further," Demealla told the Zorua. "He's already crazy enough as it is."

Demealla turned to look at Ash, and saw him tackle the white couch as if he was playing football.

Peppy snickered as Ash held onto the cushion, and tried to secure himself tightly. "What the heck are you doing?" the Zoroark blurted out rudely.

Ash looked up in embarrassment and closed his eyes shamefully. "I forgot how to sit..." the Pokemon trainer admitted. Demealla's eyes widened at the comment and began watering in response.

One second later, the Zoroark began laughing like a lunatic, falling to her knees and struggling to keep herself from rolling all over the place. "Come on, Adam," Trip told the Zoroark. "Don't make fun of him."

Demealla's laughter soon died out, as the illusion fox stood up and regained control of herself, while Shadow leaped out of the boat next to her.

"She has every right to insult him," the anthropomorphic entity told him. "Ash tends to hamper our missions and makes them more difficult than they need to be. That, and he has a habit of breaking into my room and stealing my motorcycles from our garage. His idiocy also gets on my nerves."

Trip gave Shadow a look of sadness, and looked as if he was about to stand up for Ash before the idiotic young man interjected his own statement. "What's a motorcycle?" Ash asked the hedgehog.

"See?" Shadow said to Trip, pointing his eyes in Ash's direction. "He's a total moron." Ash struggled to break free of the couch, though he was failing miserably. "Hey! I'm not a moron...! Err...whatever that is...I just have trouble with stuff!" Ash retorted angrily.

"This coming from the guy who can't even sit on a couch properly..." Shadow snorted in response.

"Okay, enough! Stop with the bickering already!" Trip interrupted firmly. "Adam, show Bob how to sit on the couch. Mario, come look at the Italy pictu-AGH!"

Shadow punched Trip in the area where his privates were placed, and proceeded to deliver several painful kicks to the vital parts of his legs.

After a few more painful attacks, Trip fell to the floor in the fetal position. "You, me, Pokemon battle, NOW!" the hedgehog demanded brutally.

Trip suddenly stood up quickly, as if nothing had happened to him. "Mario, why are you being such a jerk tonight?" he asked the angry creature as if his feelings were hurt.

"Goth-hog's always like that," the Zoroark answered for him. "He doesn't like anyone that irritates him. You should see what he did to the annoying orange."

"What's the annoying orange?" Ash queried mindlessly. "I'll tell you after the Pokemon battle, okay Bob?" Trip responded.

"If I let you live, that is," Shadow told Trip, smiling maliciously. "And I highly doubt that will be the case."

* * *

A few minutes later, the living room was now virtually empty, with the exception of the boat, which Demealla did not remove from the area.

Demealla was serving as the referee for the battle, while Ash and Grace were sitting on the white couch watching the upcoming scene. "This is going to be humiliating," Grace sighed distressingly. "...For him."

Ash sat upside-down, cross-eyed from an odd reason. "Your face looks funny from here," he said in a heedless way. "You kinda look like the ceiling."

Shadow looked at Ash in disgust, and clutched a black pokeball tightly. "Let's see what this pixie's got for us..." the hedgehog whispered to himself.

Trip tossed a pair of pokeballs into the air, and sent out a Roserade and Jumpluff out onto the make-shift arena.

The two grass-type Pokemon touched the floor, and made happy giggles as they saw their opponents. "I'll be your second Pokemon!" Peppy told Shadow, leaping in front of him.

Shadow looked down at the Zorua, and grinned at the prospect. "Good," Shadow muttered with a grin, throwing the black pokeball in the air. "Absol, come out!"

The spherical capsule opened to spit out a flash of light, and revealed the Pokemon that Shadow had chosen to be his newer partner. The Absol blinked a few times, showing his blood-red eyes that seemed to glow as if lit from within.

"yo wats up homies," the Absol spoke with a slurred accent. "mah nam's abzol, adn ima heres to hepls meh frend shadow lolz"

Demealla looked at the Absol as if she had just seem something more frightening than a ghost. "What...the...hell?" she mumbled in fear. "Why is he talking like that?"

Absol looked at Demealla with an angry glare. "Yo dat aint rite 2 makin funz of mah way i tlk," he responded to the Zoroark. "Iz gonna speek teh wy i wnat, k?"

Peppy glanced at Absol, his left-eye twitching in response. "Did he visit Brock's youtube channel?" the Zorua asked Shadow.

"No," the anthropomorphic creature replied. "He broke into the fridge and ate Dawn's 'special surprise' for dinner."

"None of Ash's ladies can cook right, eh?" Demealla commented with a sly grin. "Okay losers, are you ready?! BEGIN!"

Shadow watched Trip dancing in a vagarious pattern, and knew his team had an opening when Trip's Pokemon turned around to eagerly receive an order.

"Perfect," the hedgehog whispered under his breath. "Alright Absol, use fury cutter on that wine-snob!"

"uz gots ti boss," Absol complied, charging at Trip as the blade on his head glowed with a white shine. Trip turned around and saw Absol lunging at him, and formed a frightening facial expression.

"Jumpluff, Roserade, SAVE ME!" Trip screamed, running toward the kitchen. Before either of the grass type Pokemon could react, Absol sliced Trip's left leg in half, causing the homosexual-esq man to fall down on the floor.

Strangely enough, blood did not flow out of the wounds on Trip's body, the result happened to be the limb liquefying in its disembodied state.

"Jumpluff, use stun spore on Mario!" Trip instructed, pointing at Shadow as his pants were turning into liquid as well.

"Pluff?" the grass-type Pokemon squeaked, not understanding its master. "You don't know who I'm talking about?" Trip asked his Pokemon.

"Zorua, use fire blast on that floating plant!" Shadow commanded ruthlessly. Peppy glanced at Shadow and had a devious smile form on his furry face, looking back at Trip to see him exhibiting more of his bizarre behavior.

"You know what? Jumpluff, that's it, I think you should leave!" Trip said with a nasty growl. Jumpluff was clearly confused at the statement, not knowing how to react. "We invited you over, but this is just not working out."

"He's acting exactly the same way as he does in the game...!" Peppy giggled cutely.

The tricky fox Pokemon opened his mouth as wide as he could, and gave life to a sphere of black fire inside of his mouth, one which grew rapidly every second.

"Pluff?" the cottonweed Pokemon mumbled in confusion. Just as the sphere of black fire reached its size limit, Peppy launched the fire blast at Trip's Pokemon, causing the human to yelp effeminately in fear.

Roserade quickly pushed Jumpluff out of the way, and was struck by the bolt of black fire. Absol quickly leaped in front and used Jumpluff as a shield, successfully protecting himself from the upcoming explosion.

The fire blast detonated like a downsized C4 explosive, eradicating Roserade's body in the blast and turning it into burning fragments of red/orange ashes, while Jumpluff was lumped together with the dramatic event.

* * *

When the flash cleared, the apartment was filled with smoke until the room's filters kicked in and sucked it out of the air.

As the smoke was removed from the air, Shadow made a 'hmph' sound as he saw the dessicated remains of Trip's Roserade, which was now basically heaps of ashes spread out across the room.

Jumpluff was still alive, although it was hiding in a corner after watching its friend's destruction.

Demealla snickered at the one-sided battle, and prepared to announce the winner. "Alright!" the Zoroark shouted. "It looks like since Roserade got blown up, and that Jumpluff is too scared to fight, Shadow's team wins!"

Grace was the first one to applaud Shadow's victory, while Ash was still busy trying to figure out how to sit correctly.

"Not bad for a little Zorua," the hedgehog said to Peppy, making him giggle. "But then again, I shouldn't be surprised that this fairy can't be an adequate Pokemon trainer. After all, his alcohol is partly made out of LSD."

Peppy turned around and leaped back into the boat, burying himself into Demealla's mane as he did.

"I don't get it, what happened?" Ash asked Grace in confusion. "Didn't you pay any attention to that battle?" the lesbian-like woman responded.

"What's a battle?" Ash inquired stupidly. Grace stood up from the couch and reached into her pocket, pulling out something that looked like a joint. "I'll be back in a few hours..." she told everyone with her usually grim tone.

"Grace, where are you going?" Trip asked with moderate concern. "I'm going to smoke in the kitchen," she replied. "I'll be back when I feel better...Which probably won't be for a long time."

Shadow crossed his arms at the statement, turning to face Demealla with a frustrated look in his eyes. "Can we go home NOW?" he asked with a cold tone. "Wait, Mario, you're not thinking of leaving, are you?" Trip asked with worry.

"hey wat cn we sey" Absol said to the odd man. "u anoyin u kno? u gets on my buds nerves"

Shadow took a glance at Trip's body, and noticed that his clothing was slowly turning into a form of organic mud, with multiple tubes that seemed to resemble veins and arteries.

Trip's liquefied flesh slowly filled the linings that made up the interior of his hardening clothes, which led Shadow to believe that the human was transforming into some sort of plant.

"Mario, you can't leave me here like this!" the odd human whimpered. "Who's going to look at my photo of Italy with me, and save me from turning into...whatever this is?!"

Shadow climbed into the boat, waving for Absol to follow him. "Deal with it..." the hedgehog told Trip harshly.

"yoz boss," Absol said once he made his way onto the deck. "wat abot azh" Shadow sat down into port-side chair, and got out his iPhone, proceeding to play Angry Birds once again.

"What about him...?" he replied, clearly not caring about the Pokemon trainer. Absol pointed his left forepaw at Ash, who was now struggling to get off the couch. "I'll take of it-" Demealla told the two, brandishing the Chaos Emerald they had.

Shadow saw the Zoroark focusing her energy on the jewel as tightly as she could, and then resumed his attention to the game he was playing.

"_CHAOS CONTROL!_" the Zoroark shouted, tossing the emerald up in the air and grabbing it one second later, triggering a flare of white light that consumed the apartment.

* * *

The hiss of electrical fuzz was heard for a few seconds, followed by the sound of the boat splashing as it hit the water outside of the apartment tower.

Peppy jumped out of his mother's mane, and opened his eyes to see that they were in the rivers of Hydro City once again.

_Tee hee! I enjoyed that,_ Peppy giggled in his thoughts. _Now to go home for some rest._ The Zorua looked behind himself, and saw that Absol was still outside of his pokeball, while Shadow was once again occupied with his game.

"yoz bos wheres azh" the disaster Pokemon asked his master. "I don't care," Shadow answered quietly.

Peppy then heard the sound of Ash flopping about in the cabin, thinking he was in the water once again. "There he is..." the Zorua sighed with relief.

Absol gradually strolled into the boat's cabin, looking like he had a question pulsing in his mind. "yo azh, whures pikachew?" the dark type Pokemon inquired. "Huh?" Ash replied dully.

"u kno," Shadow's comrade continued. "ur first pokman, pikachew! were'd u put him, es he sitll hom?"

Ash managed to lay down on the bed correctly, and struggled to make eye contact with Absol.

"What?" Ash responded with a dumb look on his face. "He wants to know where Pikachu is, Ash!" Peppy told the confused human.

"What's a Pikachu?" Ash asked the Zorua with a slurred tone. Shadow briefly discontinued playing his game, giving Ash a dirty glare of disappointment with a blatant frown on his face. "You're kidding..." he whispered under his breath.

Demealla patted Shadow on the head as if the hedgehog was one of her own children.

"Relax, goth-hog!" the Zoroark chuckled rudely. "You know Ashy-boy by now, he's always been like this!"

"...And he just keeps getting worse," Shadow added to the statement. "Every single day..."

* * *

As the Absol continued the awkward conversation with Ash, the group set off to return to their new-found home, all eagerly awaiting to settle down and go to sleep after the strange evening came to a close.

The sky was now blackened from the sun setting beneath the sky, allowing the stars to blanket the scenery above, along with the moon that shined like a cream-colored jewel in the night.

A wonderful city had been discovered, an odd pair had been revealed to the world, and potential annoyance had been silenced.

Now, the group had left the scene and prepared to rest for the next series of events that would unfold, many which would have a grand effect on the world that awaited them.

_The End_


End file.
